conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Earntight
Earntight, formally known as the Federation of Earntight is the country in Atlantic Ocean. It was a discovered and colonized by the British in 1780. Some parts of Earntight are colonized by Dutch, French and Spanish. History Early history Earntight was colonized by British. Some parts of Earntight was colonized by Dutch (Appel Coust), French (New Paris) and Spanish (Puerto Norte). Appel Coast was located what is now the states of Banaanland, Haarburg, St. Louis and New Appel. New Paris was located on the present day state of the same name and the state of New Normandy. Puerto Norte was located what is now the state St. Andrew, St. John, St. Paul and Terra. Independence Before Earntight declared independence, three years before it's independence, in 1887, the western part of Puerto Norte (now St. Andrew and western part of Terra) declared independence but it was unrecognized by the Spaniards. It was named as the Republic of Almarada. The year that Almarada was recognized as a country was in 1891 after the Battle of Madrid-de-Erntetia. It was survived from the same year to 1910 during the unification of Earntight. The next year, in 1888, the Dutch territory of Appel Coust declared independence and it was recognized by Dutch. In 1890, Earntight was finally declared independence from British as a commonwealth. In 1892, the French territory of New Paris was declared independence and it was recognized by French. It was attempt by Earntight to annexed the Spanish territory of Puerto Norte but the Spanish did'nt agreed as a result of the Spanish-Earntight War. The war was started from 1892 until 1895 when the Spaniards surrendered and annexed the eastern part of Puerto Norte (now St. John) while Almarada wants to annexed also the rest of Puerto Norte and Earntight agreed. Unification World War I World War II Cold War Present day Geography Demographics Politics Government The government of Earntight is headed by the President, the head of state. While, the Vice President is the deputy head of state. The Parliament of Earntight is divided into two (the Senate and the House of Representative). The Parliament is headed by the Prime Minister, the head of government. The members of the Parliament are the Senate are consists of 30 senators (2 every state) and the House of Representatives are consists of 50 representatives (7 in Banaanland, 5 in Grapeseed and Limeland while 4 Chasestone and Haarburg, 3 in New Appel and St. John and the rest of the state are 2 representatives). If the President is death in office, it will be automatically replaced by the Vice President. Foreign relations Political parties Earntight is the two-party state. The two major political parties are Liberty Party and Revolutionary Party of Earntight. Administrative divisions Earntight has 15 states at all: * Banaanland * Chasestone * Grapeseed * Haarburg * Limeland * New Appel * New Cornwall * New Normandy * New Paris * St. Andrew * St. John * St. Louis * St. Paul * Terra * Zigzag Economy Transportation Air Some of the airline companies are Earntight Airlines (the largest company), Loneville Air, Blue Cross Airways, Terra Airways, 2E Airlines, Western Rock Airways, Saints Air and NewAir. All of these companies are offered low-cost price from Earntight to other countries. Some of the airports are Loneville International Airport (LVL), Terra International Airport (TRA) and Hartet International Airport (HTT). Land Water Culture Media Radio Some of the radio stations in Earntight are LBS Radio 1, LBS Radio 2, LBS Radio 3, LBS Romance, LXtra, LBS News Radio (owned by LBS Communications Inc,), ETV Radio, ETV Yes!, Radio News Earntight, Radio Earntight and M.Tight Radio Television The two major television networks in Earntight are Earntight Television (ETV) divided into ETV1 and ETV2, the station owned by the government (by the Earntight Government Broadcasting Corporation) and Loneville Broadcasts System (LBS), owned by LBS Communications Inc. Category:Earntight Category:BBMhenggay Countries